


Marry Me

by fanfiction_trashpile



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_trashpile/pseuds/fanfiction_trashpile
Summary: "Just promise me... someday."
Relationships: Cassian Andor/Reader, Cassian Andor/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Marry Me

Out of bed before the sun rise, in your ship before most of the rebel forces had even opened their eyes. Your usual routine.

Your hands slide over the controls with ease. After a bit of a rough landing (Cassian kept calling it a crash, but you had to disagree. “Nothing exploded!” “The lack of explosion doesn’t change the angle and speed at which you hit the ground!” “I’m a commander. I’m one of the best pilots in the alliance. I don’t _crash._ ”) you’d been given a new ship. It’s beautiful, but very new. You’re a good pilot, but it’d had been a while since you’d flown anything other than your old carrier. The updates to this one, though small, make all the difference.

You begin to hum to yourself a song that your father used to sing to you, getting completely lost in your work.

“Commander? Are you here?” You hear K2SOs voice.

Turning from your place in the cockpit, you can see him poking his head into the ship. “Right here, buddy.”

He clunks, entering the ship and leaning over your shoulder as you peruse the controls.

“Cassian is looking for you.” He says after a moment. “Don’t know why.” He pauses. “He’s usually looking for you.”

You laugh at the droids bluntness. “He didn’t say what he needed?”

“No.”

“Alright.” You take one last glance at your new control panel, convince yourself that you’ll be fine to leave within the next couple of hours, and exit the ship. You pat her side twice for good luck and head to the mess hall in search of Cassian.

K2 doesn’t follow you.

Someone comes barreling around the corner, knocking you on your ass.

“I’m so sorry!” It’s Cassian. He reaches out a hand for you to grab and pulls you to your feet. “Are you alright?” He fusses.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” You brush the sand and dust off your pants. “Where are you going in such a hurry?”

“I was looking for you. I just wanted to see you.” His intense eyes don’t break contact with yours, despite the confession.

“Well, now you’ve seen me.” You smile. “I have to go for my debriefing and then I’m out of here.”

He grabs your arm before you can leave. “The Tatooine mission, right?” You nod. “You’re going alone?”

“It’s scouting.” You roll your eyes at his concern. “I’ll be fine.”

He lays a hand gently on your face, “Just be careful, okay?”

You hug him quickly, still not as comfortable with the PDA as he is.

It was like he was starved of affection (not that you minded in the slightest). Whenever he could have his hands on you he did, whether it was on the small of your back at a council meeting, his fingers intertwined with yours whenever you walked together anywhere, or just finding reasons to come find you when he wasn’t busy just to be near you. Usually so reserved, it was a shock to everyone who knew him well that he had become so attached to you.

“I’ll be alright.” You assure him again. “Don’t you trust me?”

“Of course I trust you.” Cassian takes your face between his hands, “I don’t trust the imperials.” He looks deeply into your eyes, his thumbs brushing over your cheek bones. “They’ve taken everything from me.”

“I’m sticking around, _Captain._ ” You murmur. “Don’t you worry about that.” You wrap your arms around his neck and tuck your face into his shoulder, throwing any qualms about being seen out the window. His worn jacket and t-shirt, his strong shoulders and arm, they’re home. Something you haven’t had for a long time.

As long as the two of you were together, you were unstoppable. You could do anything. It had taken you 11 years to start dating, but not much changed. Your loyalty, your heart and your soul had always been his. You just got to kiss him now (something you did liberally and often. Most of your friends couldn’t stand being in the same room as the two of you. At least K2 approves.).

You stand on your tiptoes, your lips just brushing his ear, “And when I get home, I’ll be off duty for three days. I’m sure we can think up something to pass the time.”

He shivers and you feel him take a deep breath. His arms tighten around you, but you still feel the tension in his body. “Don’t take too long.” It’s meant to sound like a teasing threat, but sounds more like a plea.

This is what you loved.

This stoic, serious man that you could turn to putty with just the brush of your lips. The trust he put in you humbles you every day. Knowing that you have someone who loves you unconditionally, someone you can always come home to.

You pull the conversation back, deciding to embrace your impulsive nature.

“Marry me.” He freezes in your arms "Not now. Not even within the week. We could wait however long you want, until the Empire falls, even. Just promise me that you’ll marry me someday.”

He’s quiet for a moment. “Are you sure?” he pulls away enough to look at your face.

“Yes, Cassian. I love you. You know that. I’ve always loved you and I want to spend–”

“Yes.” He cuts you off with a gentle kiss. “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

“Captain Andor, please stop distracting my best scout so she can get in the air.” Mon Mothma stands at the entrance to the airfield, an amused look on her face.

You both blush. He kisses your cheek one last time. “I’ll see you in a couple of days.” He just nods, smiling.

As you talk with Mon Mothma, you mentally rehearse saying your name with Andor attached to the end of it.

Nothing ever sounded more right.


End file.
